


A Little Understanding

by AluraEmbrey



Series: Never Saying Goodbye [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>istytehcrawk asked: <i>Who: Kurt, Blaine, and Joe. Where: Lima Bean. What: Joe has questions. (Humor or serious is up to you.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> I begged for prompts on tumblr and I got them. XD

The group had started to trickle out slowly, the Glee kids starting to head this way and that. Puck, Finn and Artie were headed to the Puckerman house for a video game marathon. Rachel, Tina, Quinn and Mercedes were headed to a movie at the cinema while Sam and Mike followed somewhat reluctantly behind. Rory and Sugar hadn’t even told anyone they were leaving, instead sneaking off quietly, unlike Britney and Santana that made it al to clear to everyone what they were planning for the night.

That left Kurt with just his wonderful boyfriend, Blaine.

And Joe.

Kurt had just been thinking that Santana’s ideas for tonight really weren’t all that bad, when Joe interrupted his thoughts.

“So… how does it work? Sex I mean, with two men.”

Beside him, Blaine choked on his lukewarm coffee and immediately Kurt was patting him on the back. He didnt even look at Joe, because he wasn’t sure he could right now. Was Hippy Teen Jesus asking them how gay sex worked? Surely he was wrong. There was no way that was happening. Sure, Joe was a nice enough guy. He at least didn’t try to force Kurt into believing in some mythical higher power, but this was a bit much. Kurt knew enough about Christianity to know that most people that were really into it weren’t ok with gays.

“Wha—what?” Blaine finally stumbled out, staring at Joe.

Kurt finally turned his head to look at the other boy as well and surprised to find Joe blushing. Ok, wow.

“I’m just wondering, ‘cause it’s all really new to me. And while I think that love is love, I just want to really understand more. How can I support what I don’t understand?”

Without wanting meaning to, a smile erupted on Kurt’s face. A bubble of hope seemed to form in him, light and delicate, but precious all the same. With all his might Kurt wanted to protect that bubble and this moment. To have someone be so willing to set aside preconceived notions he may have been taught in order to really understand who Kurt, Blaine and all members of the LGBTQ community were was beautiful.

Glancing over at Blaine, he caught his boyfriends eye and knew that Blaine too felt how wonderful this moment was. When Blaine reached out his hand, Kurt took it, and felt safe, and for once, understood, as he spoke.


End file.
